


Little Miracles

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [10]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FTM Ocelot, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Ocelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never expected to adjust to civilian life, much less end up married with children on the way. Adam always was good at surprising him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt From Tumblr: Bosselot with pregnant ocelot

When John was discharged from the army, missing an eye and with sever PTSD, he expected to spend the rest of his life jumping at every noise, checking every corner for a threat, struggling to get a stable job and dying alone. He didn’t expect to meet Adam, the son of his former instructor when he first joined up. Joy had invited John over when she found out he was discharged to see how he was doing, it just so happened that was a week Adam was visiting her. John never did understand how Adam got him to lower his walls, he wasn’t sure he even did, more that they made a door which only Adam could get through in the wall.

 

After three years of dating John proposed to Adam who of course said yes in a heartbeat. They married a year later.

 

John opened the door to his and Adam’s house, expecting the usual joyful greeting from his husband as he entered, he was thankful Adam worked from home, so there was always someone there for him. When silence met him John became nervous, he would never get over his time in the army after all. Moving silently through the house, searching for any signs of an intruder or his husband.

 

The living room looked as he left it that morning, newspaper still on the sofa whilst Adam always moved it to the coffee table when he went in. The kitchen much the same, his morning coffee mug still on the side and no sight of Adam’s breakfast nor lunch dishes. Slowly he crept up the stairs, checking the study to find it empty. His heart speeding up in his chest. What if something happened, what if Adam finally had enough and left him, what if someone kidnapped him, a cycle of what if’s ran through his mind as he crept over to his and Adam’s room, slowly pushing the door open. Breathing a sigh of relief to see Adam sat on the bed, it only took a second before he went stiff again as he notice his posture.

 

Adam sat rigid, staring at something in his hands. “Adam?” John called out gently, slowly moving into the room. Adam looked to him, his face oddly blank like he didn’t know what to think. John slowly walked over to him, freezing to see a pregnancy test held in Adam’s hands.

“I… I’ve been feeling off, had all the signs of pregnancy so I tried and….” He held up the test, letting John see the blue plus on the screen, he could guess at what that meant easy enough. John dropped onto the bed beside him and took his hand gently. “I didn’t… I thought...” Adam turned to face John, eyes wide. John just wrapped his arms around Adam, he’d been at his husband’s side whilst he transitioned from female to male and they both just assumed now he was on T that he couldn’t get pregnant even if he wasn’t having the bottom surgery, it seemed they were wrong. “I’m sorry…”

“No.” John growled out firmly, pulling back slightly to look Adam in the face. “Do not be sorry, not for this.” He placed a hand gently on Adam’s cheek and leant in to touch their foreheads together. “Look if you don’t want to keep the child then we’ll sort that out but don’t be sorry, we created a life.” John let out a small laugh at that though. His hands were trained to kill, to take life away and here he and his beloved husband had created life they never thought they could make themselves.

 

Adam stared at John wide eyed as he spoke, taking a moment to gather himself before replying. “You want to keep it?” He asked, hope evident in his voice, John nodded slightly, rubbing his thumb over Adam’s cheek.

“Of course I want to keep our child.” He smiled gently at his husband and Adam sighed in relief, shifting to his head rested on John’s shoulder.

 

Four months passed by, Joy making sure to visit as often as she could, she and the couple kept a very close eye on Adam and the child’s health, they were both beyond nervous that Adam being trans could in some way affect the pregnancy. They already knew they’d have to feed the baby formula as Adam had already had the top surgery.

 

They sat together in the waiting room, to get an ultrasound done they would leave knowing the gender of the child. Adam holding one of John’s hands tightly in his own, John knew every appointment made Adam nervous, worried he’d be told something was wrong and he’d lose their baby, John had the same fear but never let it show, he had to be strong for Adam, support him now like the younger had done for him so often over the years.

 

When they were called through by the nurse, Adam kept his head high, trying to pretend he didn’t care about the stares they were getting, of course John knew they bothered him more than he would admit, so John glared down each person as they passed by and headed down the corridor.

 

“How is everything going today?” the doctor asked bubbly as ever when the couple entered the room, knowing they didn’t like the waiting room yet hoping each time it got better.

“Fine.” Adam said quickly and John sighed, stepping close to his husband’s side, wrapping one arm around his back and placing the other on his baby bump gently.

“The usual.” John supplied in his husband’s place, knowing it would be enough for Dr Clark. She nodded slightly.

“I’ll try and organise a separate area for you to wait in you wish.” She suggested looking at Adam who huffed and shook his head.

“I shouldn’t have to be treated like a freak just because I’m pregnant.” He snapped, yet leant into John’s arm regardless.

“I didn’t mean that.” Clark held up her hands in defeat and Adam huffed again. “How about you hop up on the table and we see if you’re having a boy or a girl?” She offered and Adam nodded, letting John help him onto the table. Laying on his back he pulled the shirt he’d stolen from John that morning up and pushed his trousers lower on his hips so Clark could do her work.

 

John stood at Adam’s side, holding his hand as Clark readied the gel and the machines. Adam shuddered at the feeling of the gel on his stomach, it still felt strange and he didn’t like it but he would bear it. They all watched the monitors as Clark moved the wand around, looking at the life growing in Adam.

 

“Oh.” Clark didn’t realise she’d made a sound as she furrowed her brows and looked closer at the monitor, shifting the wand slowly to get a better idea of what she was looking at.

What is it?!” Adam squeaked out, worried in an instant, his hold on John’s hand tightening.

“Doctor! What’s wrong?” John asked, staring intently at the monitor when Clark didn’t reply. When she was happy with the image showing what she wanted, paused the screed as she turned back to the couple and grinned.

“Nothing’s wrong, in fact I have good news.” She beamed at them, getting equally confused looks from the couple. “You will be the proud fathers of two baby boys.” Adam’s jaw dropped at the news, John’s one eye going wide.

“Two… we’re having twins?” Adam asked slowly and Clark nodded, starting to print out the scan and clean up Adam’s stomach for him whilst the couple looked to each other, staring in shock.

 

They manged to hold it together till they were inside their home, their safe haven where nothing mattered beyond them. It was then John picked Adam up and kissed him passionately, Adam responding in kind. John set Adam down but didn’t let him go, instead holding him close, a grin plastered across his face. Adam laughed happily, one hand on John’s arm, the other on his stomach.

 

The rest of the day went by in a flurry of excitement, Adam calling his mum to tell her she would have two grandsons. John going about redrawing up plans for the baby room, so it would suit for two babies not just one.

 

By the time they called it a night they were both thoroughly exhausted. John watched Adam strip out of his clothes and grinned, getting up and going to stand before the mirror. “Adam, come here.” He beckoned and his husband responded, padding over to him in just a pair of boxers. Adam stood before John, back to the mirror. John laughed and turned him to face the mirror, wrapping his arms loosely around Adam’s waist to rest on either side of the baby bump. “We’re going to be dads.” He put his chin on Adam’s shoulder and grinned lazily, watching as Adam framed his hands with his own. “My handsome husband carrying our little boys.” John turned his head to the side, kissing Adam’s cheek gently.

“Our own children.” Adam sighed happily, whilst he still got dysmorphic times like this made it easier, even if he was pregnant John saw him as a man and that’s what mattered to him. “We need to think of names.” He said absently, looking back to their reflection, maybe he would agree to let his mother take a picture of them showing off the bump like this like she kept pestering.

 

By the time Adam’s water broke he’d already called John every name under the sun and then apologised for it later whilst sobbing declaring he didn’t deserve a man like John. John just went on, making sure things went as smoothly as they could so Adam wouldn’t get stressed out. John was out shopping when Joy texted him, short and sweet. ‘Hospital babies coming now’ John cursed being at the checkout and was more than thankful the man serving him helped him rush through the process so he could get the items to his car, thrown in the back and to the hospital. John was sure he broke the speed limit several times to get to the hospital but he didn’t care, he had to be at Adam’s side.

 

When he arrived Adam was glaring at him. “Where the fuck have you been?!” He yelled, John ignored the swearing and darted to his side, taking his hand quickly.

“I was shopping.” He stated and Adam huffed before groaning in pain, cutting off his next insult.

 

Joy and John stood on either side of Adam, holding a hand each through the birth, John tuning out his husbands colourful words, such as ‘Cock sucking motherfucking asshole you are never touching me again!’ John had seen people giving birth before and knew what was said wasn’t meant.

 

It was all worth it though, to have their boys in their arms. At first both given to Adam who eventually gave one to John to hold. Joy watched with a happy smile at the side as the parents cooed over their children, unable to contain their joy. John perched on the edge of the bed, still holding one of his children in his arms and kissed Adam’s forehead. “Which one is which then?” John asked, smiling contently at his family, Adam looked up at him before looking back to the children, studying them for a second, smiling as the child in his arms shifted to press against his chest.

“I’ve got Eli, you’ve got David.” Adam decided with a smile and John nodded, leaning down to kiss each of their foreheads.

“I love you David and you Eli.”


End file.
